


слабоумие и отвага

by Elunka



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, dumb sope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: Все через одно место. Как обычно. Ничего нового.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon
Kudos: 1





	слабоумие и отвага

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5629915) (11.06.2017)

За стеклом сбоку довольно спокойная улочка — нечастые прохожие и машины не создают настолько много шума, чтобы он ощущался в помещении. Намджун, перекидывающийся сообщениями в телефоне, вдруг откидывает его на стол и прячет горящее лицо в ладонях. Бариста за стойкой оглядывается на громкий звук, однако почти тут же возвращается к прерванному занятию. Экран мобильника мигает непрочитанными сообщениями, но Ким игнорирует его. Юнги наверняка валяется дома со своим парнем, с которым они вместе чуть ли не с начальной школы, и еще умудряется раздавать советы. Будто, блять, Мин шарит в этом.

Намджун вслепую нашаривает ладонью телефон и подносит его к лицу, читая запредельно самодовольные высказывания Юнги в чате. Типа подойти к парню и познакомиться с ним это раз плюнуть. Типа как он с Чонгуком. Ага, только тому было девять тогда, и он глаз не сводил с тринадцатилетки Мина в школе, пока тот на спор не пошел к малявке знакомиться.

Ладно, не об этом. Проблема в другом: Намджун уже вторую неделю практически безвылазно тусит в кафе неподалеку от его универа, пропуская при этом пары. И безбожно залипает на одного из работников. Даже Юнги поначалу заинтересовался внезапным крашем приятеля, но через пару дней его все достало (снова), и он забил. Ну, почти. Вон, все не угомонится, скидывая ссылки на курсы и самоучители по пикапу.

Намджун стонет вслух и уже почти кидает мобильник в стену, но вовремя спохватывается. Бариста снова поворачивается, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и Ким чувствует, как у него горят уши. Парень белозубо улыбается ему, и Намджун готов поклясться, что сдох бы за эту улыбку. Он думает, что Юквон — имя витиеватым шрифтом выведено на бейдже — похож на кота. На хитрого домашнего любимца, которого просто задобрить лаской и приятным словом, которому кладут палец в пасть, когда зевает, и он не кусает, только лижет и забавно тычется мордой в раскрытую ладонь.

Спустя где-то полчаса Намджун, разбирающий конспекты, чтобы создавать вид хоть какой-то деятельности, видит в окне знакомую фигуру. Даже не одну. Офонареть. Только этих ему тут не хватало.

Когда Хосок ожидаемо шумно заваливается в кафе, держа Юнги за шиворот, Намджун все-таки вздрагивает. Когда парни, громко шушукаясь, подсаживаются к нему за столик, Намджуну хочется провалиться в ад. Желательно поглубже. Подальше от чавкающего жвачкой и дующего из нее пузыри Хоби и преувеличенно ни в чем незаинтересованного Мина.

Юквон снова смотрит, замечает Джун. Затем утешает себя тем, что в кафе попросту почти нет посетителей и смотреть особо больше не на кого.

Чон и Мин чуть ли не синхронно оборачиваются, следуя за взглядом приятеля. Бариста быстро прячет глаза, но Намджуну видно, что тот продолжает улыбаться. Намджуну тепло в груди.

Юнги говорит:

\- Ну и какого хрена?

Юнги говорит:

\- Я что, перся сюда, чтобы ты и дальше продолжал втыкать в телефон и лишь издалека своего мужа взглядом облизывал?

Хосок ржет, стуча по столу ладонью, а у Намджуна горит лицо.

Успокоившись, Хоби валится Мину на плечо и широко взмахивает руками, потягиваясь и чуть не заезжая тому по лицу. Юнги сталкивает его с себя, Хосок пихается в ответ. Намджун с усмешкой наблюдает за их возней. Потом видит, что Юквон тоже.

Сквозь смех Хосок умудряется выдавить:

\- Сходи скажи «привет», в конце-то концов, Джун.

И Ким встает с нагретого местечка, немного нетвердым шагом направляясь к прилавку. Бариста замечает его и тут же отставляет в сторону протираемую посуду. Смущенно сцепив руки в замок, Намджун неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, делая вид, что изучает установленное на стойке меню.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Юквон, на лице оскал не хуже Чеширского, в глазах смешинки и миллиард звезд.

\- Латте с собой и еще, может, Ваш номер? — пунцовея, озвучивает Джун, развернувшись лицом к работнику. И, конечно же, сбив локтем вышеупомянутое меню.

\- Ким Юквон, — со смешком самого парня громогласно раздается из помещения для персонала в ответ на грохот, — если ты или кто-то еще что-то сломали, то я вам руки с ногами местами поменяю и продам в цирк.

\- Все цело, Чихо, не кипятись! — выкрикивает тот и уже тише обращается к Намджуну, который успел поднять треклятый кусок пластика и мысленно дважды застрелиться, слыша за спиной непрерывный гогот. — С Вас четыре тысячи вон.

Джун, склонив голову, отдает деньги и весь сдувается будто, так и не услышав ответ на неуклюжий подкат. Он отходит к занятому им столику и складывает вещи в рюкзак, пока готовится его заказ. Замолкшие парни выжидающе заглядывают ему в лицо, но Ким их игнорирует.

Хосок шепчет:

\- По шкале от одного до Чон Чонгука, насколько придурком ты себя чувствуешь?

Хосок умудряется сохранять каменное выражение лица еще полторы секунды после, но затем прыскает в кулак и еще долго сотрясается от почти беззвучного смеха. Кое-как успокоившись, он продолжает скалиться следующие полчаса, пока Намджун понуро забирает заказ из рук Юквона, выходит вместе с парнями из кафе и ждет с ними нужный автобус на ближайшей остановке.

Юнги все это время переписывается с бойфрендом, Хосок, непонятно откуда взявший бутылек с раствором, пускает мыльные пузыри в небо, а сам Ким потихоньку оглядывается вокруг, медленно потягивая кофе через трубочку. Когда Мин, не поднимая головы, подает голос, Джун уже готов выбросить пустой стакан в урну.

\- Гук говорит, что ты идиот.

Хосок тут же оживляется и двигается ближе. Один из пузырей лопается прямо у лица Намджуна, тот морщится из-за брызг и просит уточнить.

\- Стакан проверь, — великодушно слушается его просьбы Юнги.

Ким смотрит на вещь в своих руках и с замиранием сердца поворачивает ее другим боком. На картонке немного смазанно, но все еще читаемо маркером выведен чужой номер телефона, и Намджун буквально расцветает широкой улыбкой. Хосок, размахивая руками, кидается обниматься.


End file.
